Unforgettable
by alliknowisfalling48
Summary: this is about a normal girl who finds love with a vampire.... original.... i know...lol xD


I'm on the bus with my friend Jenna, she's not my best friend, but a good one none-the-less. We're talking about random stuff, books and music and the like.

Then he walks on the bus, he stares me in the eyes. He's gorgeous, no, words can't even describe him. I look him straight back in the eyes. A trait my Mom finds intimidating, but i can't help it.

His eyes are what catch my attention first. They're gold. Like what i imagine pools of melted gold to look like. But they've got these amazing orange, blue and green flecks.

His skin is flawless, and his hair matches his eyes perfectly. He wears worn out jeans and a deep blue shirt. He is extremely tall and his body is perfect.

I find myself wanting to find out as much as I can about him. I want to know everything about him. What he loves, what he hates. I want him to know about me too, about my preferances.

He stops staring and sits in the seat in front of me and Jenna.

I honestly don't know why he was staring at me. I'm not exactly the prettiest sight in the world.

My eyes are hazel. But the cool thing about them is that the whites are tinted with blue. Always have been. You can't really see them though, they're covered by my fringe. My hair is purple and red. It's dyed half and half.

I have a small nose with a bit of a bump on it. And I have full lips, but they always seem to be a bit chapped.

At the moment, I'm wearing dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top with navy spots and red anchors on it and my massive Bullet For My Valentine hoody. I live in this hoody. Sleep in it and all that jazz.

I'm suprised he wasn't staring at Jenna, she's the definition of beautiful. She has black hair with deep curls. Her eyes are a crystal blue and her face is pretty. Guys usually look at Jenna, not me.

"Nevaeh? Hello? You in there?" Jenna stirred me from my thoughts.

"....Huh?...oh....yea..." I reply, trying to stop staring at the back of His head.

"You really need to stay in this world sometimes. Seriously, sometimes you act as if your not in this world at all." She sounds irritated.

See, the thing about Jenna is she's very superficial. I love her and all, but I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her.

I want to point Him out so bad, but I can't. She'll only want him for herself.

Wait a second, what are you doing Nevaeh? You have a boyfriend. He loves you.

He loves me.

I'm just going to have to forget about Him.

I don't think I can do that, because I've finally found a word that suits him.

Unforgettable.

I don't love Jared. I tell him I do. I don't know why though. I used to think I loved him. But then I thought I just liked him. But now, I don't feel anything for him at all. It's not that I don't like him. But I don't like him either. I just don't feel anything for him at all.

I get home and let out a deep breath that I've been holding in. I ran home from the bus stop. I'm not out of breath though, the bus stop is only a ten minute walk from my house. So it's only about a two minute run.

I go into my Mom in the living room. She's watching the TV, Coronation Street, I think. I tell her I'm home and I go make her a cup of tea.

"Thanks, Nev" shee says when I give her the tea.

"I'm going to go to bed, k?" I say.

She sends her love and I run upstairs. I lie on my bed and listen to my ipod. I can't help but think about Him.

Two weeks pass and I've just finished my last day of school before the summer holidays. Three moths of freedom. I'm staying in my best friends house tonight.

Ciarán is my ultimate best friend. I've known him since I started secondary school. That's about three years, give or take. And I love him to bits.

Ciarán's the only one who knows about Him.

Ciarán lives a couple of towns away. So I get his school bus home today, I usually walk home. We get to his house.

His Mom has pizza ready for us, she's lovely. The stereotypical Mom, but I love it. She leaves us to ourselves and we eat and play with his dog, Teddy, he's a big golden retriever. Teddy's really fat. It's not that Ciarán's family don't walk him by choice, Teddy's just extremely lazy.

Ciarán has three little sisters, so he's got a playroom. We hang out in their for a while and then we go down by the river.

The River Liffey is our place, we hang out at this river at his town and mine. Cause the river passes through both our towns.

Jared meets us at the river and greets me with a kiss. He lives in Ciarán's town also. Jared doesn't go to my school, he goes to his local one.

We all hang out for a while and then me and Ciarán go back to his house. We go to his room and listen to music.

"You know, Nevaeh, if I didn't know better, I'd think you actually love Jared. I do know better though. I know I've said it before, but damn you cant act! Seen Lover Guy around?" He comes out with after a long, but comfortable silence.

He was talking about Him.

"No, and I probably never will again. I keep reliving that bus ride in my mind over and over again. It's been two weeks and I can't get him out of my head." I left out a deep sigh.

"Well, are you gonna break up with Jared soon or what? Cause I hate seeing you unhappy, and you're unhappy being with him. He's one of my closest friends, but you ARE my closest friend, so I'm telling you to dump him before you go into a deep spiralling depression."

"I can't, I haven't got the heart to. I can't break him like that."

"Well, you're gonna have to find the heart to."

He's right.

"I'll break it off next time I have the chance."

"Good." We both fall asleep after a while.

I come home to my house on the bus. I use my key to get into my house, my Mom's not home. I go into the kitchen and open the door to under the stairs. I switch the heat on and head upstairs. I walk into my room and nearly die from shock.

My room is completely renovated. My room is usually a mess, with the contents of everything spread out along my floor. But my room is completely different now.

The walls are turquoise and green, my two favourite colours. The usual old grey carpet is replaced with a light beach wooden floor. Light beach is my favourite kind of wood. The furniture matches my floor. I have a new plasma screen Tv hanging on my wall that looks about fifty inches. I have a desk with a brand new Mac Book on it.

I have a new easle and my desk is covered in lots of new art equipment. There's a brand new orange drum kit and I have a new keyboard too. Beside my new bed, there's a brand new guitar rack with four guitars on it. Three of them are my own, but the last one is new.

The new guitar is gorgeous and it's the type I've always wanted. It has a pick up and it's a light wood colour. There's a deep wine red piece on it. Each guitar has it's own capo too.

There's new plug sockets in the walls all over the place in the most comvenient spots.

The best part of it all is who is standing right spot in the middle of my bedroom right now.

It's Him.

He's in my room!

"....Uh...W-w-wow..." I'm stuttering, I never stutter. But I guess this is a special circumstance.

"You like it?" He questions me.

"A-a-are you really h-here? I mean, is this actually h-hapening?" I can't believe this is happening, at least I hope it is.

"Yes." He replies.

I'm gazing around my room. I think he's waiting for me to say something.

He breaks the silence first though.

"I'm Alexander. You might not remember me, but I saw you on the 66 bus about two weeks ago. I kind of fell in love wih you when I first saw you. I've been coming to your room every day for those last two weeks when you were in school and when you were asleep. The reason I was doing this was to find out more about you. I've been going through your things and your laptop. I'm terribly sorry for breaching your privacy like that, but I couldn't help it. The more I found out about you, the more I fell in love with you. Using everything I found out about you, I pieced together what your ideal room would look like. I also found your tracks of you singing on your computer. And I must say you are amazing. I'd say you have the voice of an angel, but I'd be lying, you're so much better than that. And I also went through all of your msn messages so I could find out more. I find out your avourite guitar from that and others you might like also, those are in the smallest bedroom in the household. I found out that you wanted a drum kit from those messages aswell. I renovated your bedroom last night and I renovated the smallest bedroom also. That is now a recording studio for you."

He said this all in one breath. His voice is gorgeous. It's almost singing.

"Thank you so much! My name is Nevaeh, but I guess you prbably already know that-"

"Nevaeh is the most beautiful name I have ever heard." He sounded do genuine.

"Well, thank you. It's heaven spelt backwards. And I do remember you, I wouldn't be able to forget you if I wanted to, which I don't." I love my name, it's about the only good thing that came out of my Father.

"Are you ok with the fact that I breached your privacy like that?" He sounded nervous and afraid.

"Frankly, I think it's the most romantic thing I've ever heard of. But, how did you afford all of this? And how did you do this all in one night?" I questioned him.

"Well, if I tell you that, you have to prommise not to tell anyone else without my permission. You'll also probably hate me for it." If I thought he sounded worried before, it was nothing compared to this.

"I promise not to tell anyone else. But just for the record, I don't think I could ever hate you." I try to reassure him with my words.

"Oh, you'd be suprised.... Well, I'm a vampire...." He hangs his head in shame.

"Really? Wow... Why would I hate you for that?"

"God, I don't deserve you, you're honestly ok with that?"

"Yeah, of course... you're not gonna eat me though, are you?"

"No, of course not. You must be thinking of the stereotypical vampire... I don't feed off of humans at all.... no vampire does... we live off of small woodland creatures. It's a good thing you live in Leixlip, with all the woods and all."

"oh, ok, just one thing then..." I say.

"What?" He sounds desperately curious.

I walk up to him and kiss him.

Wow.

Kissing Alexander is magical.

Nothing like any of my old boyfriends, oh crap, Jared. Oh, who cares about him anyway?

I'm losing myself in this kiss. He snakes his arms around me and bends down more to deepen the kiss. He's about six foot. And looms over my five foot seven inch frame. I love it.

I love him.

I stop kissing him and stare him in the eyes for the second time in my life. I could get used to this.

"I love you too, by the way, Alexander" I tell him with all the passion I can muster.

"I love the way you say my name, Nevaeh" He replies. How I say his name? You should hear him say my name.

"You should hear yourself say my name then" I tell him.

"You wanna see your recording studio, Mademoiselle?" Wow. His French accent is to die for.

I nod. But I remember Jared now though.

"I have a boyfriend, Alex" The nickname comes naturally without me having to think about it.

"You don't love him" He states.

"I know, let me end it with him. Gimme a sec" I pull out my phone.

"Nevaeh?"

"yea?" I look up at him. He holds a brand new phone in his hands. I don't know the model, but it looks like a sidekick of some sorts. It's yellow, with purple skull and crossbones all over it.

"Wow, it's gorgeous"

"It's also 100% completely unique, I got it made for you"

I pull him into a hug and thank him.

"I took the liberty of putting all of your phone numbers into this one"

I take the phone off of him and find Jared's number in the phone book. I hit call.

"Hello?"

"Jared?"

"yea... is that Nev?"

"Yea..... Listen, I've got to talk to you about something."

"yea?"

"Yuppz.... It's been great and all that jazz, but we have to end this relationship. It's just not working for me anymore. And we never see each other."

"What? Nev? No... we'll see each other more if that's what you want. Please don't do this to me"

"I have to. And that's that. I'm sorry. Goobye Jared."

"Bye, it was great while it lasted"

I hang up the phone and burst into tears.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't love him?" Alex sounds so nervous and frightened.

"I don't love him. I pity him. I feel so sorry for him. You heard how heartbroken he was."

He pulled me into a hug.

"Wanna go check out your studio now?"

I smile up at him and agree.

The wooden floor in my room is the same in this one too. The equipment is state of the art. He was right about the guitars. He got me four more. All classics and unique.

"See this one?" He points to a powder blue one.

"yea" It's pretty much gorgeous.

"The Beatles used this while playing their first ever gig in Hollywood" Wow.

"I would have loved to be there"

"Well, I was. I bought the guitar off them for a hefty price that night."

"Seriously? And you're giving it to me?" He's too genorous for his own good.

"Yup, it's my favourite. So look after it." Damn, he really does love me.

"Wow. Thank you so much. And don't worry. I won't let anything happen to harm it in any way" I reassure him.

I involuntarily yawn.

"You're tired, you should go to sleep."

"Oh no, it's fine. You play?" I say while picking up a black and white spiral guitar.

"hell yeah" he replies taking the guitar from me.

"What do you want me to play?" He asks me.

"Suprise me"

He did. He plays out the solo from Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses perfectly.

"I love that song!" I shout once he was finished.

"You're amazing!" I say also.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been plaing?" I ask.

"About 156 years, 157 on the 8th of December."

Wow.... And I thought 8 years was good"

"Is that how long you've been playing?" He asks me.

"Yuppz" I reply

"Wanna have a jam?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah" He says for the second time that night.

We go acoustic and write songs together. It's abbsolutely amazing. It's unbelievable how at ease we are with each other.

The house phone rings about three hours into our session.

I answer. "Hello?"

"Hi, Nev. It's Mom. I'm not gonna be home tonight. I have to work overtime 'till about three in the morning. So I'll sleep in town tonight."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"yea, honey. Don't stay up all night. Love you"

"Love you too." The line went dead.

"My Mom's not coming home tonight" I say to Alex.

"Ok, cool"

"Listen, I'm going to Maynooth to get my guitar re-stringed with my friend Ciarán tomorrow. Wanna come?" I ask him.

"Definitely, but only if you go to sleep now, cause you've been yawning all night." He says.

"Ok, but only if you sleep with me"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" He tells me.

We both crawl under the covers of my bed and I fall asleep in his arms almost instantly.

Hope you liked.

This is my first fan fiction, so try not to be too harsh. Nevaeh's character is based on me and Ciarán's character is based on my best friend Diarmuid.

This story is based in Co. Kildare, Ireland, by the way.

Thanks for reading.

Please review/alert.

Melissa

xxxx


End file.
